


Sleeping In

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Insecurities, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Naga, Urban Fantasy, incubus, magical integration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: The sun was just peeking in through the curtains as he pushed the door open. Alden hadn’t wanted to take the red eye back from Spain, but it was the cheapest flight, and he had a project budget to maintain, which had to include air travel. He wheeled his bags passed the coak rack shucking off his shoes. He dipped his head so that his horns wouldn’t tip the hanging light in the entrance. He could see that Kai wasn’t out and about yet, the apartment quiet and dark.





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. Carpal tunnel is a bitch. Here is the dice roll:  
> D4: consent  
> D6: established  
> D8: original  
> D9: fantasy  
> D12: body worship  
> D20: daddy kink
> 
> Edited heavily by Udunie, who wanted more of this story, essentially seeing this wasn't just a random sex scene.

The sun was just peeking in through the curtains as he pushed the door open. Alden hadn’t wanted to take the red eye back from Spain, but it was the cheapest flight, and he had a project budget to maintain, which had to include air travel. He wheeled his bags passed the coat rack shucking off his shoes. He dipped his head so that his horns wouldn’t tip the hanging light in the entrance. He could see that Kai wasn’t out and about yet, the apartment quiet and dark. 

He abandoned the luggage, shuffling silently back into the bedrooms. He peered into their bedroom, seeing the light on in the bathroom, the sink running over soft music. He was a little disappointed, seeing Kai before he had himself put together was a rare joy. Alden had to work hard to understand Kai’s insecurities about his appearance. His open nature about his appearance and his sexuality were a big part of Alden’s personality, helping him excel in his career, which is why he had flown out to Spain, as a consultant on U.N. policies of living rights. “I’m home,” He called out. 

Something clattered in there, and a moment later, Kai was running out to meet him. Alden had to brace himself as Kai rammed into him, pressing his face into his shoulder as Alden wrapped his arms around his slim waist. “You’re early!”

Kai was small, but heavy. Alden didn’t have the muscles that Kai did, so he sat down on the bed, burrowing his face into his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scents of their soap. “We were flying passed a group of zephyrs that decided to give us a hand.” 

Kai looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes closed as a brilliant smile shown up at him. “That’s amazing!” he said. “I was just getting ready to head out to the gym, if you wanted to join me.” 

“Nooooooooo,” Alden moaned. He turned them both quickly so he could fall backwards onto the bed. Kai yelped, wiggling until he was in a better position, his head on Alden’s shoulder. “Sleep only.”

“I just woke up,” Kai whined. 

“Then you can be a good boy while I fall asleep?” Alden asked, the hand he had trapped under Kai slid down to cup his ass. 

Kai huffed, but pressed closer. “Just until you fall asleep,” he confirmed.

*****

Alden was woken up by the sunlight being reflected into his eyes from their vanity mirror. He groaned and rolled over, reaching out to see if Kai was still there. His hand landed on nothing but soft mattress. 

He shuffled out to the living room, aiming for the small kitchen, but stopped when he saw Kai sitting on the floor, his back propped against the couch. He scowled down at the papers scattered around him. He had been on desk duty since his partner had left for maternity leave, and that had been a month ago. It looked like he had calmed down a little in the meantime, but Alden knew that he was still itching to get back on the streets, Kai was never good at sitting still.

Kai saw Alden standing there and partially threw himself out of his work pile. “Hey you,” he purred, getting to his feet and shuffling over to him. He had changed out of his gym clothes, and was just in a large graphic tee that was slipping tantalizingly off his shoulders. He came up to Alden and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “There’s coffee, but I wasn’t sure if you would want any…” 

Alden cut him off with a kiss. He pulled him back to the bedroom, putting his hands under the loose fitting tee. “Missed you,” he sighed.

Kai smiled, his bright blue eyes lighting up with joy. 

******

Alden brought Kai’s arms over his head. “Don’t let go of the bars,” he ordered. Kai obeyed, spreading his legs without having to be told. Alden rolled over to the other side of the bed, kissing Kai’s cheek as he left. He rummaged around the nightstand, fishing out the lube,, and quickly returned to Kai. He laved attention on Kai’s ankles, watching his eyes flutter shut. Alden worked his way up Kai’s calf, pausing over the side of Kai’s knee, where he was especially sensitive. He pressed the leg down so he couldn’t get away, and Kai, ever dutiful, kept his hands on the headboard. 

Alden maintained his attack, slowly moving up his smooth, hairless body. He completely ignored Kai’s cock, choosing instead to focus on his navel. Kai arched off the bed, whining breathlessly. Alden kept his eyes open, watching his face twist with the too much sensation, searching for the moment.

Kai’s skin seemed to shimmer for a moment, and then the glamour faded away. Alden loved seeing Kai’s true form. The scales ran along his arms and legs, and down his middle in small patches, beautiful ocean hues, catching the light like crystal sands. Alden could feel the difference on his tongue, the cool, smooth feel of them quivering under his tongue. Kai’s eyes opened and Alden was mesmerized by the glowing blue eyes dilated with pleasure. He knew better than to draw attention to it. That only resulted in an immediate halt in all sexy times. He just kept going, sliding up and focusing on a nipple. 

His hands were in just the right place to play with Kai’s groin. He shifted to one side to press a finger against his hole, making Kai shiver from head to toe. He pressed in and out softly until he felt the give he was looking for. He stopped to spread some lube around, then slid his whole index finger inside. 

“Ah, Daddy.”

Alden paused, searching his face as heat raced through him. Kai would say that sometimes to tease him, sometimes to hurry him along, but Kai seemed unaware that he was talking. Alden felt a swell of pride seeing how overwhelmed he was already. “Good, baby?” Kai nodded, his fangs peeking out over his lower lip. Alden slowly pressed in a second finger, making sure everything was nice and slick. He could feel Kai’s insides warming with his touch, showing how much he was liking the attention. “You’re so perfect,” he said kissing up his chest, “Missed you so much.”

Kai grabbed at his hair, his fingers curling around the horns to pull him up into a kiss. “Missed you to,” he breathed.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna take care of you.” He added a third finger as he dove back in for another heated kiss. 

Alden rolled them over when he felt they were good and ready, positioning Kai over his lap. Kai stared down at him, then down at himself. He made a frustrated sound, but Alden sat up to distract him from his insecurities. “It’s okay, love, just close your eyes.” Kai hesitated, then nodded, pushing himself up onto his knees. Alden groaned when he felt the hand on his cock, moving it into position. “Oh that’s it, you want to ride me sweetheart?” Again, Kai nodded. Alden sat back, resting his head on the pillows, taking in the sight.

“Daddy,” Kai moaned as he sank down. The heat had Alden’s head spinning. The first thrust was always a treat. 

“Deep breaths, baby,” Alden said, leaning forward to bite at a nipple. “Ride me, darling. Show me how much you love it.”

Kai’s thighs started shaking from the effort. He kept his eyes shut as he bounced up and down, reveling in the sensation, trying to find the right angle. Kai was all lean muscles from his job on the force, it gave him great stamina on most days, but now he seemed to be completely overwhelmed with his pleasure. Alden rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand, his skin catching against some of the scales there. Kai’s breath hitched. He made to pull away, but Alden held on. “You’re so beautiful on top of me,” he said, “I could watch you for hours.”

“Not gonna last that long,” Kai panted. He threw his head back on a particularly hard thrust, finally getting the right angle. Alden could feel Kai’s pleasure circling around him, creating a feedback loop. He started thrusting up, trying to match Kai’s erratic thrusts, punching loud, drawn out moans from his partner. Alden grabbed his cock, stroking it in time. “It’s all right, sweetheart, come for daddy.” Kai slammed down, bottoming out as come blasted over his chest, getting all the way up to Alden’s chin. Seeing Kai’s face slack with with please, his body constricting around him, pushed Alden over the edge. He held Kai’s hips in place as he shuddered through his release.

They collapsed back onto the bed. Alden quickly grabbed the blankets and tucked Kai away while he cleaned himself up, returning to Kai’s side to nuzzle into his hair. “Thank you for letting me look at you,” he said.

Kai gave him a shy smile. “I, uh, missed the way you do it,” he said. “You really think they’re beautiful.” 

“Of course I do,” Alden said, rubbing at the ones on his cheek.

Kai fidgeted for a moment. “They’re so asymmetrical.”

Alden frowned. This was the first time Kai had told him that. He knew that Kai’s patchwork of scales was uncommon, and that half-naga’s could come in any number of shapes and sizes, but he could never wrap his head around the idea that anyone could find Kai hideous. “You’re like a stained glass window, everytime I look at you I see something else that’s beautiful.”

Kai buried his face in the covers, shaking his head. Alden didn’t say anything more, happy that Kai was simply willing to stay with him, and not go back to apply another glamour.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
